Lacrima, Reflexión de un Joven Inglés
by E Nomine Kaira
Summary: Otro Fic OneShot de Shaman King centrado en el dulce y melancólico personaje de Lyserg Diethel. Es un Pov del joven inglés, reflexionando acerca de sí mismo y de su vida. Lyserg: 'Si alguien me lamiera el corazón se envenenaría'


**¤ Lacrima, Reflexión de un Joven Inglés ¤**

No puedo dejar de llorar... Detesto esas estúpidas risas que se escuchan provenir de la calle... Odio ese aroma a flores muertas en el ambiente... Pero lo que más me molesta... Es el hecho de ser una persona débil y vulnerable, un chiquillo que no puede pasar un instante deprimente sin derramar una sola lágrima. 

Odio ser como soy. Soy débil, despreciable, un traidor.  
Por eso no tengo amigos, por eso no le agrado a los demás, nadie quiere estar conmigo. Vivo en un mundo de fantasía para no afrontar la realidad... La fría y cruda realidad.

Me siento dolido, mi pecho esta herido... No, lo siento destrozado. Al no tener amigos, no tengo el hombro de un amigo que me brinde consuelo y en el cual pueda apoyarme. Daría mi alma a cambio de un abrazo, pero no aceptan el trato, ni Dios ni el mismo Demonio... ¿para que molestarse? Si mi espíritu de todas formas está condenado.

Lo único que deseo es ser estrechado en brazos, sentir esa calidez emanar del cuerpo de aquel que me abraza, sentir que le importo a alguien, aunque sea un poco pero no...  
Estoy completamente solo.  
Mi destino es estar solo pero no quiero aceptarlo. No quiero...

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Reprimo con todas mis fuerzas esos deseos de soltarme nuevamente a llorar, al saber que estoy completamente indefenso. Ya no puedo confiar en esas personas que decían ser mi nueva familia... Han muerto los que en verdad eran importantes para mi, mis padres, mis queridos padres... Asesinados por el ser a quien más odio. Por el hombre que destrozó mi vida por completo, debí haber muerto al igual que ellos.. porque no me asesinaste a mi también Hao? Porque me dejaste con vida?… porque sabías que nunca podría olvidar el terror que senti al ver los cadáveres de mis padres calcinados por el fuego del Infierno… eres un demonio Hao… yo debí haber muerto junto a mis padres… asi no sufriría esta agonía… no tengo a nadie… a nadie… estoy solo… yo… no…

Morphine... Aún me queda ella, no se como pude olvidarme por completa de mi leal acompañante, mi dulce hada Morphine, a pesar de lo mal que la he tratado, ella continua a mi lado pero aún así... No entiendo el porque esta inmensa soledad que existe en mi corazón.

Mi pequeña amiga Morphine, ha exclamado "Todo un intelectual", al haberme puesto a estudiar arduamente hace apenas unas horas pero que ahora tan solo escribo simples notas, desahogándome.  
Volteo a verla, solo un instante, pero es suficiente, la miro entre sorprendido y confuso. Ella me regala un gesto cariñoso. Su mirada inspira ternura.  
En cierta forma, mi querida amiga me ha arrebatado una sonrisa, la única que no ha sido forzada durante todo el día, pero que se ha vuelto amarga cuando regreso mi vista a lo que he escrito y vuelvo a retomar la pluma.

Escribo lo que siento, se lo cuento todo a una insignificante hoja de papel, porque se que nadie más que yo, sabrá lo que siento, los sentimientos que me embargan, lo que pienso, mis reflexiones y mis anhelos.  
Aunque tal vez ni siquiera me conozca realmente, es por eso que es imposible que Morphine pueda entenderme.

Por fin he dejado de llorar, me siento más tranquilo, como si me hubiera librado de un gran peso, es reconfortante sentirse así.  
Volteo a ver a mi alrededor... Mi linda Morphine está sentada a la orilla de la ventana, contemplando la luna. Se ve tan pequeña y tierna, me hace sonreír... Pero al recordar mis penas y mi doloroso pasado mi vista se nubla de lágrimas pero no derramo ninguna, ya fue suficiente por hoy, mañana será otro día.

Otro amargo día. ¿Porqué sigo con vida? Ya se que la muerte no es una opción pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿por qué sigo vivo?.  
¿Mi misión es matar a Hao¿Vengarme por lo que me hizo?  
¿Acaso mi único objetivo en la vida, a lo que vine a hacer en este mundo, es a derrotar a Hao?

¿Y después que? Si lo lograra... ¿qué va a ser de mi¿qué haré?

Quieto irme… escapar de todo esto, soy un codarde lo se, queiro irme y regresar a… a casa? No… si me fuera… a donde podría ir? No esiste sitio al cual pueda recurrir y refugiarme… Tal vez porque ningún sitio puedo considerarlo mi hogar. Londres es desconocido ya para mi, no, en realidad, quiero olvidarlo.  
Estoy solo... Parezco limosnero, suplicando clemencia y comprensión.  
Y sigo molestando con el desear un abrazo.  
¿Acaso son tan caros?... ¿cuánto cuestan?... ¿cómo puedo comprar uno?... Lo que tengo no me alcanzara para aunque sea para uno corto... ¿qué hay de malo en mí?  
Que tonto... Soy débil, por eso no merezco que nadie esté conmigo. Mi destino es valerme por mí mismo, estar solo, pero es lo mejor... En este mundo no existe amor... No se puede confiar en la gente... Seres insignificantes y mediocres, parásitos, diminutos... Que deberían desaparecer y si yo soy uno de ellos, pues merezco que mi existencia sea también borrada...

¡Un momento!

¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo? Comienzo a pensar como Hao... Ese maldito...

Es hora de abrir los ojos, no debo volver a permitir que abusen de mi ni a actuar como un torpe niño débil, un muchachito tierno y dulce porque más bien doy a entender que soy un retrasado. Con amabilidad no se puede lograr nada... ¿es lo que en verdad pienso? O lo que los soldados X me han hecho creer...

La oscuridad que hay en mí, encerrado durante largo tiempo en mi corazón... Intento sellarlo pero no siempre puedo resistirlo, cuando me enfado se apodera de mi un odio indescriptible. Siempre es cuando se trata de Hao.  
Se que en mi mirada se puede ver un gran resentimiento y que mi corazón late con fuerza, y que mi respiración se dificulta por el remolino de emociones que hay en mi interior.

Pero ya nada de esto tiene importancia, ya que a nadie le interesa. Nadie se da cuenta de nada.  
Cuando la humanidad sucumba, ni las aves, ni los árboles, ni los animales se darán cuenta de ello.

Si alguien me lamiera el corazón se envenenaría... no recuerdo donde lo habré leido, o tal vez escuchado... pero no puedo quitarme esa frase de la cabeza... mi corazón esta lleno de un dolor... semejante a un tóxico veneno... si, puedo adoptar esa frase como propia...

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me senté frente al escritorio y comencé a escribir, me siento muy cansado, será mejor que termine con esto.  
Fatigado física y mentalmente.

Algún día todo terminará… y mi dolor por fin se extinguirá. Mi deseo es ser feliz.. al lado de mis seres queridos, aún cuando eso signifique tener que reunirme con ellos en el cielo…

Deseo poder dormir y nunca más volver a despertar.

FIN


End file.
